Mereka Memang Mesum
by mwoyaayui
Summary: Reaksi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ketika melihat postingan dari ChanBaek shipper. CHANBAEK. Yaoi. RnR?
Raut _namja_ manis itu memucat, seiring dengan kedua pipinya yang berwarna merah jambu. Matanya membulat lucu, sedangkan bibirnya mendecak kecil. Jemarinya mulai menggerakkan _mouse_ untuk melanjutkan pencariannya.

"Astaga ... aku tidak menyangka jika ChanBaek _shipper_ bisa semesum ini ..." Gumam Baekhyun—si _namja_ manis. Semakin ke bawah, maka semakin memerahlah kedua pipinya. Chanyeol yang mengamati _soulmate_ -nya dari ambang pintu mengerutkan keningnya. Mulutnya semakin gencar menyedot _Bubble Tea_ yang ia beli barusan. Penasaran, Chanyeol melangkah perlahan—hendak mengejutkan Baekhyun dari belakang. Kedua tangannya terangkat dengan senyuman miring andalannya.

Satu ...

Dua ...

Ti—

"Yeol, kau sudah pulang?"

 _Shit_. Gagal total, cih.

* * *

 **.**

 **M3 (Mereka Memang Mesum)**

Mamih – Papih milik semua yang menyayanginya.

 **Ti – ati;** BoyxBoy, bahasa campur gaes.

 **.**

* * *

 _Namja_ manis itu menghempaskan bokong seksehnya di pinggir kasur milik mereka—Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sebelah tangannya meraih _Bubble Tea_ yang digenggam Chanyeol dan dengan penuh nafsu ia menyeruputnya. Sang pemilik mendesah kecil. Oke, konsep 'Berbagi itu indah' masih diterapkan ternyata.

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya setelah hening beberapa saat, "Baek, tadi saat kau bermain komputer, wajahmu memerah. Ada apa?"

 **Brushhtt!**

"SYIT!" Baekhyun mengusap sisa semburan di sekitar mulutnya dengan lengan bajunya. Chanyeol yang mendengar umpatan Baekhyun meringis kecil sembari mengucapkan 'Maaf'. Ia mengambil selembar tisu di meja nakas, lalu memberikannya kepada si _namj_ a mungil—yang langsung diterimanya dengan ganas.

"Um—kau tahu? Tadi wajahmu memerah sekali loh—"

"Lihat saja sendiri."

"—eh?"

Walaupun sedikit bingung karena melihat rona samar lagi di kedua pipi Baekhyun, Chanyeol tetap berjalan menuju satu – satunya komputer yang berada di kamar mereka.

"H-Hah?" Kedua mata Chanyeol membesar perlahan, seiring dengan kedua telinga caplangnya yang memerah. Ia menatap beberapa _blog_ yang menyajikan cerita—atau _FanFiction_ —tentang mereka berdua. Yah, walaupun Chanyeol tidak mengerti bahasa apa yang para penggemar gunakan, namun catatan _warning_ yang tertera di bagian paling atas membuat sudut bibirnya berkedut aneh; yaitu tulisan _NC_ – 21. Oh, ayolah, ia adalah seorang _namja_ yang tahun ini akan berumur 25 tahun—umur Korea—dan tidak lagi polos untuk mengerti istilah – istilah seperti itu.

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya, lalu sedikit menyeret tubuh jangkung Chanyeol yang membeku agar kembali ke kasur. Kedua tangannya menepuk pipi Chanyeol pelan.

"Itu masih mendingan, mas," Ujar Baekhyun santai. Tangan kanannya meraba nakas—mencari ponselnya. Setelah sedikit mengutak – utik ponselnya, Baekhyun menyodorkannya tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol. Awalnya ia biasa saja saat melihat sebuah _fanart_ yang menggambarkan jika mereka berdua sedang berpelukan, tapi—wow, wow! Hey, kemana perginya tangan kanannya itu?

"Kenapa tangan kananku ada di dalam c-celanamu?!" Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya. Setelah meletakkan ponselnya kembali, ia menatap Chanyeol lekat – lekat.

"Kau—" Baekhyun memajukan wajahnya. "—pingin coba baca _FanFiction_ gak?" Chanyeol mengernyit sebentar, lalu menyeringai.

"Boleh saja ..."

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka hanya karena sebuah cerita yang dibuat oleh penggemar bisa membuatmu masturbasi, Yeol."

"Hehehe ..." Chanyeol menaikkan resleting celananya dengan cengiran lebar andalannya. Ia mengekori langkah kecil Baekhyun yang berjalan menuju kasur mereka. Awalnya mereka berdua hanya membaca beberapa _FanFiction_ saja—dan tentunya banyak adegan mesumnya. Namun, disaat Chanyeol mencapai puncak cerita, tiba – tiba saja ia dengan wajah yang pucat pergi ke kamar mandi. Baekhyun tentu saja terkejut. Namun suara desahan yang terdengar dari dalam mengubah raut khawatir Baekhyun menjadi datar, sedatar raut Sehun.

"Tiba – tiba saja aku ingin membeli poster bergambarkan _fanart_ kita, Baek," Ucap Chanyeol secara tidak sadar. Kedua tangannya bergerak liar hendak menyentuh tubuh Baekhyun, namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menepisnya.

"Aku masih heran, Yeol." Baekhyun memundurkan kepalanya karena wajah Chanyeol yang semakin mendekat.

"Heran kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tidak menghilangkan seringai menyebalkannya.

"Kenapa ChanBaek _shipper_ bisa menjadi sangat mesum?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, lalu mencuri kecupan ringan di belah sensual milik Baekhyun yang terdiam seribu bahasa.

 **"Karena mereka memang mesum, sayang."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mereka aja ngaku kalau kita itu mesum -_-**

 **Anyway, hai! Akhirnya saya** _ **comeback**_ **dengan akun yang lain—akun yang dulu lupa** _ **email**_ **ama** _ **password**_ **nya** **, pft.**

 **Hem, FF** **ini hanya sebagai penyambutan saja setelah hiatus ya—HOHOHO.**

 **Jadi, bersedia untuk memberikan** _ **review**_ **? ;)**


End file.
